A New Adventure
by spidyfan1202
Summary: Spike the Jolteon begins the next chapter of his life as a rescue team leader with his new found friends; But how will it turn out and what adventures await him? Slight romance (First Fanfic so I may rewrite chapters) p.s I'm new to digital art I'm more used to using paper
1. introductions part 1

**A New Adventure**

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions pt.1  
><strong> 

**This is my first story so don't blame me if it isn't good I'm more of a programmer and artist not a writer (I also have problems with programming as well -_-). This is pretty much a story I've had on my mind for quite a while now (since January so it had a bit of time to be developed ... ) over the past 5 months I got a little inspiration from other stories as well so enjoy. (NOTE This takes place like the mystery dungeon universe… without any human's P.S I couldn't really come up with any good names I came up with the name Spike since a Jolteon has spiky hair & Flame because she's a fire type. Dawn, Shade, and Midnight are the only ones with creative names I guess :P... P.S.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING):**

"Normal speech"

_"Thought"_

**(AUTHORS NOTE:)**

Name: Spike

Gender: Male

Pokémon: Jolteon #135

Level: 100

Age: 18

Birthday: 12/02

"_AGH how much longer!?" _I thought. Hi my names Shock, I've been searching for this Pokémon town called Crystal Valley for about two weeks. Why am I searching for this town in the first place you may ask? Well to answer your question I'm starting the next chapter of my life, my parents recently kicked me out of the house because I just found a home I can finally afford, and let me tell you it wasn't easy especially since my parents took half of my paycheck.

What are they doing right now anyways? A part of my mind want's to believe that they are wishing me good luck but in all reality they are probably celebrating that I am out of the house... its a hard life. My life was a lot like the average Pokémon which consisted of staying home helping out with chores and other things like that, besides all that I trained a lot to become as strong as I can** (You know because I wanna be the very best! XD)**. Mostly because the new job I want usually requires you to be strong.

Aside from the training I had no friends so you can consider me a loner if you like... not that I really care. I guess it's part of my nature when I'm alone I feel like I don't have to conform to society. And If you haven't already figured out I also use to help out my parents earn Poké **(AUTHORS NOTE: Money in the Pokémon world)** with my cheap paying job selling berries and other items... Speaking of which I should probably eat something right now. I opened up my satchel to get some Oran berries I packed. After checking everywhere I realized I had no berries.

Note to self: "You're an idiot."

"This stinks on a scale of one to ten of being the stinkiest this is like fifteen. I have no idea where I am since my sense of direction is 'Amazing', and to top it all off I'm out of food." I said bitterly not caring if anyone heard me. Talking to myself, that's a bad habit (one that grew on me since I'm a loner.) that I have to break but at this rate I'll do anything if it keeps me from going insane. I looked around trying to find a berry tree of any kind.

After searching for a while I bumped into a Lucario a bit of a scary one if you ask me; Especially with those soulless crimson red eyes that reminds you that this Pokémon species lives in never ending ceaseless agony, gives me the creeps just thinking about it. _"Why me?" _I thought.

He kept his guard giving me a questioning look I usually don't talk to strangers but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Hey you wouldn't know where any berry trees are would you?" I said awkwardly. Like I said before I don't really talk to people I guess I'm just shy or something.

I kept my guard up just in case this guy tries anything funny. I can't take any risks especially when I'm worn out, not only that but he has a type advantage. His face became relaxed. "Sure I was just on my way to get some for myself, follow me." He responded. Okay forget everything I said about him before.

**Soon:**

So I followed him as soon as we found the tree I ate a couple of berries and packed up my satchel with as many berries as it could fit. Afterwards we ended up talking his name is Midnight and I'd say he's about level 75. Apparently he lives in the same place I'm heading to bit of a coincidence if you ask me. "

So you heading back to Crystal Valley?" I asked. "Nah I'm staying here for a couple of days to find some sort of adventure." He answered. _"Makes sense almost every single Pokémon wants to have their own adventure."_ I thought.

Being cooped up in one place does get boring from time to time, reminds me of what my past lacked now that I look back to it without all the training my life sucked. "Can you show me the way to Crystal Valley? I kind of got lost on my way there." I said a bit embarrassed. "Just head north for a few more miles and you'll be there good luck." He stated.

"Will do see you around Midnight." I said as I began a full sprint I felt great I had a full stomach and as much freedom anyone could want. "That_ was my first legit conversation with a stranger_" I thought proudly... man I've gotta get out some more.

While running I decided to think about what I wanted to do with my life after all I was low on Poké since It was all used on my new home. It would have sucked if I never found the direction towards Crystal Valley it would've been such a waste. _"I really, really, hope can qualify to join a rescue team or better yet create my own."_ I thought.

Rescue teams are pretty popular these days pretty much if you are part of one you are 'The Cool Guy'. I don't really care how popular I am I just want to help other Pokémon It's what I've been wanting to do ever since I was little reading stories of super heroes. That's why I've been training my entire life maxing out my level to become super strong to help other Pokémon. It's a fantasy I would like to come true kind of like how little girls want to become a princess when they grow up no matter how unlikely it may seem.

It was beginning to get dark so decided to stay at a nearby tree by tomorrow I'll finally be at Crystal Valley and i want to be well rested. I got a bunch of leaves to make a bed for myself and laid down on it as I fell into a deep slumber

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Switching to third person because I don't know much about a girls personality plus its easier :P)**

Name: Flame

Gender: Female

Pokémon: Ninetales #038

Level: 48

Age: 18

Birthday: 3/04

Flame woke up to start her new day to hang out in the forest with her friends Shade an Absol and Dawn a Slyveon. She grabbed her berry bag and headed out of her home. While walking out shade noticed a Houndoom and immediately froze in fear. _"Oh no not him"_ She thought

This particular Houndoom was named named Blaze. Blaze was one the strongest Pokémon at Crystal Valley he's level 90 and not the most friendliest guy around he was the leader of a gang called "The Burners" a group of fire type Pokémon that terrorized the town. Although crime level at this city was low if something suspicious is happening you can probably guess who it is.

Flame had recently told authorities that Blaze recently murdered someone but he wasn't caught so she has been getting a bit paranoid of what might happens if he finds her. She began walking away from The Burners calmly but didn't know that she was being followed.

Eventually Flame met up with her friends "Hi Shade, hi Dawn." She said happily. "Hey Flame" they said in a polite manner. Shade is the competitive type willing to take almost any challenge she ranges around level 50. Dawn is probably a complete 180 from Shade shes a bit timid but she is willing to help others she ranges around level 48.

The three started walking around the forest socializing about recent events but little they know that blaze and his gang of Houndours were going to pay Flame a visit. A short distance away Spike is snoozing away having his average dream of being a hero.

As they continued on the trail the three split ways to search for some berries Ember was walking until she heard a branch snap. _"Nuts."_ Blaze thought. Flame turned her head and her eyes widened in fear "I got you now you little snitch" The Houndoom growled. As soon as Flame heard those words she froze in terror blaze smirked and started walking closer with his pack of Houndours. Flame began running for her life _"WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME?!_ " She shouted in her mind.

"Dawn, Shade HELP!" She cried. Shade turned her head to the noise _"Oh no"_ she thought as soon as she saw blaze and his pack chasing Flame. "Dawn get over here now flame needs our help!" Shade yelled to the Sylveon. Flame was running as fast as she could "HELP!" she yelled out hoping anyone would hear, unknowingly she completely passed by a sleeping Spike. "C'mere!" Blaze shouted as he tried to to grab one of Flame's tails with his mouth but missed by an inch. Flame continued sprinting through the forest until she got into a dead end a fallen oak tree blocked her path.

Blaze and the "Burners" arrived on the scene. "Why did you run were just going to teach you some 'discipline'." Blaze joked as he launched a weak flamethrower at Flame. Not enough to give her real damage but enough to make her cry out in pain. Blaze continued to launch his flamethrower each time adding more power. Dawn and shade were in the distance behind some bushes looking away they wanted to do something but knew the were utterly defenseless. "Any last words?" Blaze said in a dark tone. "S-someone help me please." Flame sputtered tears in her eyes. Dawn and Shade's eyes widened in fear as Blaze charged up his flamethrower

**CRACK!**

Blaze fell over as a shadow ball hit his face."What was that?!" Dawn screamed in fear. "Who dares interfere?!" Blaze snarled Out of some bushes spike jumped into the scene "I'm ending this little 'get together' now!" He said in a ticked off voice.

**20 minutes ago:**

**In Spike's dream (first person)**

_"Hold on I got you" I yelled at a Zoura surrounded by about eight Rhydons. I was on a mountain, I recently received a rescue mission to take a Zoura back to his mother but things weren't looking too well. The Rhydons weren't giving me any attention either "Big mistake of forgetting about me, lets see I can't use electric attacks on them so I better use a shadow ball." I thought._

_I launched my attack at one of the Rhydons. They immediately turn their attention at me. "Hi there I guess you'd all refuse if I asked all of you to surrender right?" I asked in an awkward tone. "Get him!"_ _The largest one yells. "Crap!" I thought._

_They all charged at me but I managed to maneuver around them all. "Come on kid get out of here!" I shouted. The Zoura began running for cover. " Okay now that the kid is out of the way I can focus on the ene- ACK!" I lost my train of thought when I was tackled by one of them and let me tell you they aren't made of feathers. I struggled but it was no use I was pinned The Rhydon began charging a hyper beam. My eyes widen in sudden realization "Wait a sec they're going to kill me!" I thought frantically as everything turned white_

"HELP!"

**Reality:**

"W-What's going on?. I said slapping out of my doze. I soon saw a pack of Houndours and a Houndoom chasing a Ninetales. _"Oh this hurts already."_ I thought bitterly. I began chasing after them " I wonder what the heck is happening and I know for a fact that not all of them are chasing after her to get some date out of her or something like that" I said quietly while chasing after them.

I had to be quiet I didn't want them to know they have an unexpected visitor after all. Judging by their size I'd put the Houndours at level at 55 and the Houndoom around level 90. _" I better be careful besides I already made the mistake in my dream doing it twice would just be embarrassing." _I planned. After a while the Ninetales got cornered, I hid behind a couple of bushes to see if this was a huge misunderstanding.

"Why did you run were just going to teach you some 'discipline'. The Houndoom joked. _"discipline what does he mean by that?"_ I thought. I was snapped out of my thought as soon as I saw the Houndoom use flamethrower on the Ninetales. I was beyond shocked; why would he do that? The Houndoom continued attacking the poor thing.

Each flamethrower making my blood boil further and further. _"Come on! FIGHT HIM!" _I thought angrily. "Why doesn't she fight back?" I whispered "Any last words?" The Houndoom said in a dark tone. "S-someone help me please." The Ninetales sputtered with tears in her eyes. _"No more... NO_ MORE!_"_ I screamed in my head as I launched the strongest shadow ball I could create at him.

I heard a cracking noise when the shadow ball hit his jaw. Surprisingly he fell over. _"That sounded like it hurt but he did deserve it." _I justified. "What was that?!" someone screamed in fear. I guess I wasn't the only one that dropped by then. "Who dares interfere?!" The jerk spat. "I should have saw something like this happen from the start" I thought.

I jump out of the bushes I wasn't going anywhere until I knew she was safe from whoever this goon was. "I'm ending this little 'get together' now!" I shouted. Ya' know I just realized I never actually saved someone before, sure I'm strong but I've never had proper training to save someone t was just to make myself stronger.

There was nothing but silence and then after what felt like hours The Houndoom began laughing. _"He's seriously laughing?!"_ I thought angrily. "Just what is your problem?" I asked questioningly. "The only problem I see right now is YOU!" He snarled as he and his pack began running at me. Oh come on I'm out-numbered. _"Heh Déjà Vu much?"_ I thought looking back at the dream.

But this time instead of avoiding them I used a thunderbolt at the Houndoom. He flew back a couple of feet. I then got surrounded by the three Houndours. All three of them used flamethrower on me. I normally would be able to handle just one flamethrower but I had THREE burning me up so you must imagine it hurt a lot. _"Come on think of something!" _I thought.

They continued using flamethrower on me. "ENOUGH!" I shouted as used the strongest thunderbolt I could whip up at them. _"Okay ow just need to get u-URK"_ I didn't have any time to recover because hit by a fire blast. I struggled to my feet. Oh yeah and did I mention that the Ninetales was just standing ABSOLUTELY STILL DOING NOTHING?! _"Oh man is she in shock or something?!"_

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. That seemed to catch her attention. "But what about you?" She asked fearfully. "I'll be fine!" I reassured. A Houndour then lunged at me. _"What a sweet girl but man I hate lying."_ I said in my mind. I was brought down by all three Houndours. _"Like I said before Déjà Vu much?" _I thought once again looking back at the dream. I had to act quickly or it'd be just like the dream _"good thing they're fire types rather than rock types"_. I thought trying to look at the bright side. But then again here I am about to get the living crap out of me.

"You have some nerve crossing "The Burners" path." The Houndoom snarled. He then spat on my face… Ew. But me being my usual self, I smirked. "The Burners huh? Subtle." I said "Trash that's what you are nothing more." He spat. He then walks closer to me preping a flamethrower as he approached me. _"Okay what now? Wait I_ know!" I thought as I placed my paw on his chest.

"Eh?" is all he could say as I electrified my paw electrocuting him. "TAKE THIS!" I roared. My attack completely consumed him "AGHHH!" He screamed in pain when he felt the electricity flowing through his entire body. He flew back as I then used a thunderbolt the other three Houndours. I jumped to my feet as the four began getting up, then a shadow ball, dazzling gleam and flamethrower engulfed the four. "Wha-" was all I can say as the Ninetales from before jumps out. Oh and she had company a Slyveon and Absol. "This battle looks a bit uneven let even out these odds girls!" The Ninetales instructed. _"This just keeps getting better and better." _I thought.

**A couple of minutes ago... With Flame (3rd person):**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Spike yelled. Flame snapped out of her daze and got behind some bushes. "Flame!" Shade cried in relief. Flame was still shocked, she didn't expect anyone at all would come and help her yet this random Jolteon comes to her rescue. Dawn then handed her some berries (Four Oran berries to be exact) she had encased by her ribbons. The three began watching the battle between spike and 'The Burners' as Flame began eating the berries and regaining her strength. "This doesn't look good" Shade muttered. "We've gotta help him" Flame spoke out. Dawn and shade looked at her in shock.

"Are you insane?! We're out-gunned 'The Burners' are stronger than us what makes you think we have a better chance of surviving than that poor Jolteon?" Flame was shocked she never expected Shade to be hopeless Flame then put on a determined face. "I never said we have a better chance than him. I said we have to help him, he helped me, and since he's stronger than any of us that increases our chance of winning" Flame countered. "She does have a point there." Dawn pointed out. Shade looked down for a second then lifted her head on with a determined expression. "Your right let's do this!" She yelled. The three began quickly devising a plan to help Spike.

**Present with Spike (first person):**

What are they doing?! I was a bit surprised for one I expected the Ninetales to go somewhere safe but instead she brings other Pokémon with her! I get that she's trying to help but I doubt these guys (or in this case girls) are over level 50. "What are you doing here!?" I yelled. "Where here to help!" The Sylveon stated. Have they completely lost it or am I acting completely arrogant. I was then tackled to the ground by the three Houndours again as the three girls launched their own attacks at the Houndours. _"Well at least I know that they defend themselves... for_ _now" _I thought.

"Okay, Okay you win but if we're going to do this were going to split the work load so choose the one you want to fight." I stated. The trio nodded in understanding. I sprinted toward the Houndoom and tackled him. He then used a flame thrower. The flame completely covered my face. _"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" _I shouted in my mind. I couldn't describe the pain I felt because it hurt that much. Using every bit of energy I had left I began preparing to launch a Shadow ball "BACK AT YA!" I shouted as I blasted a Shadow ball directly at his head he fell to the ground he got up immediately.

THAT'S IT! I had just about enough of this crap! I began preparing a new attack I created my shadow ball and charged it with electricity as I launched right at him. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed before he flew back crushing a random boulder due to the impact. _"Oh Arceus I didn't expect it to do that much damage!"_ I ran to his side hoping he wasn't dead. _"He's out cold good"_ I thought checking his pulse.

I looked behind myself and the other three were getting clobbered. _"This is partially my fault I gotta finish this_" I thought. The Slyveon was about to be roasted by a flamethrower but I pushed her out of the way and used a Wild Charge on it. The Houndour flew a few feet and was knocked out surprisingly. I then winced in pain from the Wild Charge. I began charging a shadow ball at the Houndour attacking the Absol. But I was hit by a flamethrower by the other Houndour. Seriously can't one thing go right today? I couldn't shake it off I was too worn out. "ENOUGH!" I shouted. I kicked the Houndour off me I was about to hit the other enemy with a shadow ball but someone beat me to it.

I looked behind me and it was the Absol. "Looks like I beat you to it" She teased. _"Seriously?"_ I thought as I mentally face-pawed. Man I really hate overly competitive people it makes me want to whack the Pokémon next to me. _"Wait sec wasn't she just getting the snot beaten out of her?"_ I thought. The Ninetales ran up to me with a scarred face screaming "He looks mad!" as I turned to see the last Houndour literally on fire glaring at me. _"How is this legitimately possible?_" I thought. This isn't right I mean how the heck is he on fire and not taking any type of damage… WHY?!

I ran up to it using another wild charge not that it would matter though even if I hit him I'll get knocked out. I ran straight up to it as it began sprinting towards me. Our heads connected for a split second as an explosion of the overload of energy separated us. I look past me and see the last of them out cold. I smile weakly but before I could do anything I took damage from the wild charge. _"Alright that's it, that's all I got." _I thought in pain.

"Okay, okay are you three alright?" I sputtered. They looked at me with sympathetic expressions. "Are you okay?" The Slyveon asked.

"I'm fine okay *cough*." I lied. Feeling the pain I tried to walk towards Crystal Valley but found myself unable to do so._ "Come on Body don't give up on me now I've got to get ho-" _Without warning I fall to my side and the last thing I see are the three I saved running up to me… isn't that cliché.

**Okay so that wraps up chapter one and I'm pretty sure you got a bit annoyed with the number of times I changed what time it was. Yeah I may have to rewrite this chapter a couple of times... Haters go away (pls?)...**


	2. introductions part 2

**A New Adventure **

**CHAPTER 2: Introductions pt.2**

**Welcome back to the story and my prediction was true I have almost no views. I'm not surprised this is actually a good thing in the sense that I can fix errors from the previous chapter, well enjoy this shorter chapter Oh hey guess what, it's meh berthday XD.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third person (With Flame and friends)<strong>

The three stood there looking at the Jolteon that just passed out, a multitude of thoughts were racing through the three. "Come on don't just stand there help me drag him" Dawn spoke. "To where? we don't know where he lives." Shade replied. "We should at least take him to a doctor he helped us and he looks pretty banged up." Flame stated. The three agreed and headed to Crystal Valley.

**20 minutes later...**

The three burst through the doors to a nearby Infirmary at Crystal Valley "Can anyone help this Pokémon needs help!" Dawn cried. Despite that she knew nothing about this Jolteon she was already growing concerned for the one who saved her friend. Suddenly a Chansey got out of the operation room and looked at spike with a worried look. "What happened to him?" She asked bewilderingly. "He got hurt while helping us will he be okay?" Flame asked. "Well not if we sit here wasting time." The Chansey Chansey then took Spike to get patched up leaving the who trio just stood there hoping he was fine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TWO DAYS LATER... (With Spike first person)<strong>

Okay ow. Pain coursed its way through my body when I woke up. I felt like I fell from cliff or something like that. I then noticed that I wasn't in the forest from before but an infirmary. I was surprised at first but I then remembered the events from before. _"First time in an actual fight and I won... well sort of since I was knocked out, speaking of which how long was I out or better yet how did I get her-" _I was interrupted from my thoughts when the group from before came in.

"Hey it's you guys." I said. _"Great way to start conversation." _I thought sarcastically. "Yeah its us..." The Absol spoke. After a long uncomfortable silence I asked a question. "Did you three take me here?" I asked calmly. They all nodded in an unison. I was flattered at this mostly because not only did they help me fend off that Pokémon gang but take me to the infirmary.

" Why'd you three help me?" I asked. "We could ask you the same thing... oh and by the way who are you?" The Ninetales countered. Oh great, time to play Twenty Questions. "Well to answer your questions my name is Spike; There was two reasons why I helped, one being that it was the right thing to do and two that Houndoom was acting like a complete jerk. I mean honestly I can't stand Pokémon like that." I answered bluntly.

"...Do you mind answering my question?" I asked hesitantly. This time the Absol spoke "Well Spike you helped our friend so think of it as repaying the favor." Well it's good to know that there's some decent people over here. "You know that you three could've been killed out there right?" I asked. The three nodded in a unison. "Okay I have three more questions: Who are you three, Where am I, and how long was I out?" I questioned"

"I'm Dawn, the Absol is Shade, and the Ninetales is Flame anyways your at a infirmary at Crystal Valley, and you were asleep for two days." Dawn answered. "Heh funny I was just moving into town now I'm her- wait a minute did you say two days?" I said changing my comment to a question. Dawn nodded but then looked at me quizzically.

"TWO DAYS?! HOLY CRAP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted. The three jumped at my sudden outburst but I didn't care I had to make every second last. "W-well congratulations Spike." Flame spoke still trying to get over the sudden outburst. I immediately got off the bed I was in and was about to leave until Dawn spoke up "Hey why don't we show you around think of it as a Birthday gift." She said enthusiastically. I thought about it for a bit and came to a conclusion. "Yeah thanks." I replied with a smile.

**Soon...**

Well today was a blast honestly I hung out with the three as they showed me around we even bought Ice Cream I have to say there a fun group to be with. I was just about to head to my new home when Flame say something "Does this mean we're friends now? " She asked suddenly. I slowed down to a stop. I was surprised no one offered to be my friend before. If I said yes this would be a big change not bad or good but a big change. I'm not going to lie being a loner has it's perks but it does get lonely from time to time (as if the name didn't give that away.)

"I-I guess so..." I answered slightly unsure about it. "I see you three later" I waved my paw goodbye as I began walking to my new home before I changed my mind or anything like that. _"My first friends"_ I thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third person (With Flame and friends)...<span>**

The other two left while Flame kept looking at the direction that Spike went. Thought were racing through her head "My first boyfriend-I mean friend who is a boy" She corrected. She then blushed at the thought of Spike being her boyfriend... he did save HER after all. She immediately shook of the thought and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back with spike (First person)...<span>**

While walking I found a stand selling badges but one caught my eye it was shaped as a thunderbolt (Cliche right?) I walked towards the the stand to ask for the price. 5 Poké no that much so I bought it with a blank green bandanna and attached the badge to it. _"Swagtastic!"_ I thought. What it was.

**Five minutes later...**

I took in the sight in front of me..._ "This is my home."_ I kept saying in my head. It was pretty impressive house a log house to be exact. I the rooms were a little small but it was all mine. It had five rooms a living room kitchen bathroom a bedroom and a office. I felt like an exited seven-year old again I didn't have a bed so I improvised the house was empty so I opened up my satchel and got out a blanket I packed for road and bundled myself and fell into a deep sleep

**Welp thats chapter 2 If you haven't guessed spike and I have the same birthday... P.S. it may be a while before I update this story again due to finals and the holidays. This spidyfan1202 signing out. **


	3. Uh why are you staring at me?

**A New Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Uh... why are you staring at me?**

**This story is on the verge of having romance in it why? Because I believe It needs more plot development.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE NEXT DAY (with Spike first person)...<span>**

The sun awoke me and I immediately put a paw on my face to shield my eyes... needless to say I didn't want to wake up. "Ah crap." I muttered. I got up and stretched my legs, the floor wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world after all.

_"Well I got my first friends after being here for only one day."_ I thought proudly. I soon began thinking of the three. Then reality struck me like a ton of bricks. I now have three friends, that are all girls. I immediately blushed lightly at the sudden realization.

_"Aw man what'll mom and dad say"_ I thought. My imagination then went wild of all the possibilities of things that may happen. "I just really hope they wont tease me to death." I sighed. I then decided to go out and get some fresh air and wash away all the thoughts racing through my head at the moment.

I walked out of my new house and trotted my way to the plaza to check if there were any jobs I could take. I scanned the bulletin for jobs and eventually found an ad for rescue teams. "REGISTRATIONS BEING HELD THIS MONTH" It had said. "Holy crap." I muttered. After seeing this I read through the ad a couple of times I then just grabbed the ad and dashed off.

I was heading to where registrations were being held but suddenly I crashed on top of someone. "Ow" I said. I looked up to see Flame under me in an embarrassing position I shall never speak of. My face turned red and I felt like my entire body was made of jelly.

"S-s-sorry about that F-flame." I apologized sheepishly. My gosh I must sound like a complete idiot to her. Why am I acting like this all of a sudden anyways? Then she began to blush as well once she took in her surroundings. "It's fine." She responded with the blush still visible. I almost immediately got off of her._"If any one begins to crack any joke they will regret it" _I thought partially serious.

Man this stinks right now I wanted to get my mind off the gang and now Flame is here.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"Oh I'm heading to rescue team registration." I answered.

"You're into that kind of thing?" She asked.

"Well yeah" I responded "Mind if my friends and I join?" She asked. My mind was practically screaming for me to decline her offer. "Sure; Why not?" I agreed.

Dammit. Are you kidding me?! I really don't know how to act around these girls a part of me wants to be myself which means isolating myself from them, but another part of me wants me to stay with them, maybe even needs.

Flame and I soon began walking towards Dawns house... wherever that is.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Dawn's home... with Dawn and Shade (third person)...<span>**

"So what do you think about Spike?" Shade asked suddenly

"..."

"Well?"

"...I-I think he's kinda c-cute" She whispered absentmindedly. Shade stood there with a shocked expression. Dawn then realized what she had just said and began blushing a dark shade of red. "You heard that didn't you." She claimed. "Don't tell anyone please!" She shouted worriedly.

"Okay, okay just don't shout any more" Shade said with one of her ears covered. "Do you have a crush on Spike too?" Dawn asked with her blush still visible. "Well no, he is kind hearted but I don't know him well enough to say I have a crush on him." Shade concluded. "Oh okay then can we change the subject now?"

*knock, knock*

"Shade can you go check who it is please?" Dawn asked. Shade went up to the door and peered through the door hole only to see Flame and Spike. "It's just Flame and Spike." Shade said casually. "Oh oka-WAIT WHAT!? Spike's here!?" Dawn screamed. "Not so loud, just be yourself and you'll be fine." Shade replied.

Dawn then opened just to see Flame smiling at her she then turned to Spike who looked as if he was a lost puppy. "Hi guys-um I mean girls" Spike stuttered. Flame mentally giggled, Shade just kept a straight face, while Dawn couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink just at the sight of him. She then put on a loving expression on her face absentmindedly as she continued to stare at Spike. Spike noticed this and was beginning to feel uncomfortable as Dawn continued to dreamily stare at him. Soon Flame began to notice and broke the silence "Um earth to Dawn are you there?" Flame asked worriedly. _"What was that all about?"_ She thought.

"Huh?" Dawn responded snapping out of her trance like state. Dawn then realized what had just happened "Sorry about that everyone." She apologized. "It's fine, but it was a little uncomfortable." Spike admitted with his face red. Dawn then blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three minutes ago (With Spike first person)...<span>**

Flame and I eventually came to a stop at another log house."So this is Dawns house... nice place another log house like mine, but bigger than mine." I thought aloud.

"Well it's not just her home shade is staying there until she gets a house of her own." Flame corrected.

"oh okay that's cool... in a way." I responded

*knock knock*

Flame ended up knocking on the door. I'm still have mixed opinions of them tagging along; I mean seriously who wants to join someone just so they can get registered for a job?! Dawn soon opened the door with some weird expression on her face. _"Okay just be cool, no need to make a complete fool of yourself now"_ I thought. Seriously I'm not exactly that used to them yet. "Hi guys-um I mean girls" Crap... well so much for that.

The three were giving me blank expressions-Wait a minute what is Dawn doing? She was just staring at me, not like the others though. It was like she was examining me or something.

Her expression changed to a different expression it looked like a caring expression or better yet how my mom would sometimes look at my dad. _"Wait... oh Arceus Is she using attract or somthing?!"_ I thought nervously. _"Wait it can't be attract-crap does she have a crush on me, no thats impossible we just met. And by the way what Pokemon in the right mind would like me?!"_ I thought. Most people would go for it... well not me when you have an anxiety just talking to random Pokemon so you must imagine how nervous I was.

"Um earth to Dawn are you there?"

_"THANK YOU FLAME." _I thought thankfully. What? I don't want to get hooked up with someone I just met a few days ago.

"Sorry about that everyone." Dawn apologized.

"It's fine, but it was a little uncomfortable." I said awkwardly. Well it did-wait is she blushing daww ain't that cute... wait did I just say cute. _"NOPENOPENOPENOPE! I'm not ready for anything like this" _I thought fearfully.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third person...<strong>

"So why are you two here?" Dawn asked. "Oh I was were wondering if you two wanted to come with Spike he's heading off to rescue team registration. _"There going to say no I mean come on its just registration" _Spike thought. "Sure it beats staying here all day." Shade responded. _"My luck isn't here today is it?" _Spike thought as they began walking to registration.

**Welp thats it for this chapter, things are going slow I know. Don't think I'm going to stop writing ever so...**

**Have a late christmas!**

**See ya!**


	4. Newbie part 1

**A New Adventure **

**Chapter 4: Newbie**

**Well I'm starting to become more used to writing romance (Even though I never had experience with it XD)...**

**and its a Monday T_T**

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Spike and friends (First person)...<strong>

There wasn't really much that happened during the walk except for the occasional glances I got from Dawn and Flame. I find it kind of strange and tend to get nervous around both of them... except for Shade she's cool mostly since I haven't had any awkward moments with her... yet. _"I am probably thinking about this way too much"_ I thought.

We soon stopped at a giant building. It looked more like a industry than team base to tell the truth.

"Well I guess this is the place." I stated.

"Can we go inside?" Dawn asked.

_"Come on think of an excuse!"_ I thought

"I don't really think you girls would want to stay I mean I'm just probably going to do boring paperwork." I answered.

"We'll be waiting for you then" Shade answered.

_"Man these girls are relentless."_ I thought as I walked into the building.

**30 minutes later (Because no one wants to read about interviews)...**

Well after that boring experience I decided to go accept a mission. I walked through the building to a room full of requests. I only took two steps before being stopped by a Blaziken.

"Where's your team" He asked

"Oh, I don't have one I'm doing a mission on my own." I answered enthusiastically.

"What age are you?"

"What?"

"Answer the question"

"Nineteen" I answered hesitantly. Its not everyday I get asked this.

"I'm sorry to say this but you have to be at least twenty one to accept a mission alone or at least have a team of your own, it's for your own safety"

"What?! are you kidding!" I practically shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**** with Flame and friends (third person)...**

"So Dawn what was that all about?" Flame asked. Dawn then shuffled nervously. "What do you mean?" She asked knowing exactly what Flame meant. "The stare-a-thon you had with Spike." Flame answered. Dawn stood silently blushing lightly. "Lets just say that Dawn has feelings for Spike." Shade answered. "Shade! you said wouldn't tell anyone!" Dawn yelled at her friend.

"Well you were caught red handed" Shade answered. Flame just stood quietly swimming in her thoughts _"Bringing them two was probably not the best idea ever. How am I going to bond with Spike when Dawn has the same idea?" _She thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back with Spike (first person)...<strong>

I walked out the building and gave a defeated sigh. The three girls ran up to me. "Did you get the job?" Dawn asked.

"Well I did but I cant really do anything until I get at least three extra team members." I sighed. A couple of minutes of silence pass of awkward stares at each other.

Suddenly Shade spoke up. "Hey Spike if you wouldn't mind I would like to join your group." Shade requested. I didn't expect Shade or any one to join my group after all I am a newbie. "Are you sure Shade? I mean I don't want you to get hurt plus my team is completely new." I responded. "If you don't remember I helped save Flame and I don't mind at all if I start at the bottom" She countered.

"Touche... alright your in. But why do you want to join my team? I mean I'm fine with waiting for some team members." I said. "I know but thinking it over it doesn't seem like a bad idea because at the moment I'm crashing at Dawn's place and I don't wanna stay there forever i want a place of my own" She answered.

Okay you three wanna get something to eat?" I asked

"Sure!" Flame and Dawn said simultaneously. The three of us soon left to get a bite somewhere.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the restaurant (third person)...<strong>

The three got inside Flame sat right next to spike and Dawn the other side. Shade sat next to Flame knowing exactly why the two sat next to him. Spike however was still oblivious why they decided to sit next to him and why they tended to scoot closer squeezing him slightly. Part from the fact he resented that Dawn had a crush on him and if she did he would wait MUCH longer since he just met her. _"Well at least It doesn't feel unpleasant."_ He thought. Shade giggled to herself at the sight.

Once their food arrived **(AUTHORS NOTE: Since I have no idea what they eat aside from berries lets just say its a fruit salad... with soup?)** Flame and Dawn tried to eat as neatly as possible while Spike and Shade just dove right in.

"So uh Spike how was your life back then?" Dawn asked. Spike looked down. "Well to tell the truth not much happened it was an average life." He answered truthfully.

"Did you have any friends." Flame asked. "Well no actually you guys are my first, well there were the Pokemon that I would battle for training but they weren't really friends more like battling partners" Spike answered. "Really?" Flame said. Spike just nodded. "Sorry for bringing that up." Flame apologized. "Its fine" Spike said.

"Well just be glad that you got friends now." Dawn said as she pulled spike into a hug. She soon began nuzzling him with a lot of passion and Spike began to blush a little while Flame frowned a bit she then had an idea. Without warning flame joined into the hug ruining the moment between the two, Shade smirked and joined in as well ruining Flames plans too turning the romantic hug into a friendly group hug. "GROUP HUG!" Shade yelled.

**Later...**

Spike and Shade were talking about details of the team however they still needed two more members. Fortunately for the two those two members would come right about now. "Hey Spike Dawn and I were talking it over and we would like it if you would let us join your team." Flame stated. "Well if you insist." Spike said a little unsure what would the outcome of these actions would be.

Dawn and shade soon jumped for joy when hearing this. "Okay now to more important matters our team name." Spike said

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHAT TO NAME THE TEAM ANY SUGGESTIONS?!<br>**


End file.
